The invention concerns a hand-rail for use in ships, buildings, etc. The hand-rail is intended for defining a path which persons can follow to an exit in an emergency situation.
Hand-rails are in general use in most places where people are moving around and their main purpose is as a support to hold on to, or as a screen to keep people away from a particular area, or to protect wall sections, etc.
The main object of the present invention is to give the hand-rail the additional function of enabling it to help people to find the way in buildings, on ships, etc. In particular the object is to design a hand-rail capable of providing information concerning the correct escape route to an exit in emergency situations, e.g. in the case of fire, which would be an invaluable help on boats, in large buildings where people are often unfamiliar with the layout, such as hotels, hospitals, old people's homes and in large shops and offices. Moreover, the hand-rail will also provide information on the correct direction in non-emergency situations to persons who have a special need for good information, such as those with poor sight, the blind and children. Such information can also be useful for all persons on a ship or an offshore construction or in a large, complicated building in order to find the way to a main exit.
Particularly in connection with accidents and fires on board ships it has been found that the passengers below decks have lost their sense of direction and have gone round in circles. The thick smoke which develops during a fire impairs sight, and passengers meet closed doors and fail to find the emergency exit quickly enough. Most people search for the main exit, even although there can be several emergency exits closer at hand. Thus there has been a considerable need for a system which can safely indicate the way to the nearest emergency exit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cheap, permanent system which can be installed in all kinds of buildings, ships, etc., where people are staying and where it is or can be important to be able to find a guide to lead one in a particular direction, especially towards an emergency exit. The system should be integrated as a natural part of the environment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system whereby the search direction can be reversed in a simple and rapid manner. This reversal of the direction for the escape route should preferably be capable of activation by remote control, but at least by means which are minimally affected by fire.
The above-mentioned objects are achieved by a hand-rail which is characterized by the claims presented.
There are several previously known systems for indicating defined directions, e.g. in passageways. The main method used is signs, light indicators and also light strips, e.g. on the floor. An electrically driven emergency system, e.g., is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,499. According to the system described in this patent, a sensor activates a signal system which emits light signals which indicate a recommended direction of movement, e.g. marked by pulsating lights. The system can also be equipped with sound signal generators and/or sensory devices in the form of vibrators. The system has to be activated, is dependent on electricity and is expensive.
In contrast hereto the basis for the invention is a hand-rail or banister which is a natural and normal part of the environment, particularly in office buildings, hotels, hospitals, nursing homes, ships, etc.
From U.S. Pat. No. 259,544 it is already known such hand-rails used as guides for facilitating speedy exit in case of fire or alarm. That hand-rail has been provided with depressions or projections which act as obstructions when passing the hand in one direction. Such depressions or projections have been distributed over the whole surface of the hand-rail.
Such a construction has, however, some substantial disadvantages. Even if it will be easy to recognize the direction to follow the user has no possibility to know when he will reach the emergency exit, and in a panic situation the depressions will be too small, and due to the distribution over the surface, they finally may not be recognized any more.